


Those Damn Witches

by LarryPhanGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Fuck Or Die, Hand Jobs, Helpful buddies, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Protective Castiel, Protective Sam Winchester, Rimming, Secrets, Sex Toys, Sibling Love, Slow Burn, Threesome - M/M/M, Witch Curses, overuse of flowery language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-05 08:43:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15166949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryPhanGirl/pseuds/LarryPhanGirl
Summary: Dean and Sam go on a hunt to kill some witches. Dean gets distracted and a witch lays a curse on him. Sam quickly realizes he can’t help Dean with his curse alone, so he calls Cas.





	1. One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bold and italics means it’s a flashback. I know this sucks so bad but I’m trying 

    “So get this,” Sam says as he enters the room, laptop in hand. He places the laptop in front of Dean, pushing his older brother’s food away. Dean throws him an irritated look but turns his attention to the laptop anyways. “Three women in Bozeman, Montana have suddenly become overnight successes. I’m thinking they’re witches or it’s demon deals.” 

 

    Dean scans the page, reading over it carefully.  _ Breanna Bickman, Claire Jones and Janie Micky have been named the youngest detectives of Bozeman, Montana. They’re only 23 years old, respectively.  _ “Something is definitely up. Get packed, man. This is definitely a case.” Dean throws what little items he had sitting out back into his duffel bag. “I’m hungry. You hungry?” 

 

    “Starving, actually. Wanna go to the local diner before we take off?” Sam throws his duffel over his shoulder and pockets his gun and knife. 

 

    Dean scoffs. “Nah, I’d rather just get drive through. It’s faster and cheaper. We’re running low on money.” 

 

    Sam groans as he follows Dean out of the hotel room. “We’re running low again? What’d you waste the money on this time?” 

 

    Dean mumbles, “It doesn’t matter. Shut up!” Dean’s face gets all red and he gets all flustered. Dean throws Baby into drive and peels out of the hotel parking lot. 

 

~~**~~ 

 

**_The store Dean pulls up in front is very nondescript. If you weren’t looking for exactly this store, you’d miss it. Dean parks the car and takes a deep breath, to calm his nerves. This is the first time he’s ever been to a sex shop. Why would he have before? He can get sex any damn time he wants. But not lately. He just hasn’t felt like anonymous sex lately._ **

 

**_He walks into the store, the air smelling like vanilla, surprisingly. The lady at the counter gives Dean a sweet smile. “Hello, my name is Amanda. How can I help you today?”_ **

 

**_Dean swallows his pride and walks up to the counter. “Hi. I don’t really know what I’m looking for, specifically. I just know I need something that’ll….keep me company as I’m on the road.”_ **

 

**_“Oh, you’re a trucker?” She smiles, already going through a master list of toys this store carries._ **

 

**_What’s one lie? “Yeah, a trucker. I don’t wanna have to be paying for hookers every night, know what I mean?” Dean laughs, trying to show her it was a joke, he’s not that disgusting._ **

 

**_She hasn’t stopped smiling. “So are you looking for a toy that penetrates you or that you penetrate? Are you looking for vibrations or something that plays music?”_ **

 

**_“Wait wait. Sex toys can play music?”_ **

 

**_She giggles. “Yeah! It’s a new thing that’s just come onto the market.”_ **

 

**_Dean does a quick look around. “Uh, I guess I’m looking for something that I can penetrate...and then another thing that penetrates me. The second one should vibrate.”_ **

 

**_“I have just the thing. Be right back!” She disappears into the store somewhere, leaving Dean alone to stand there awkwardly. She comes back rather quickly with two boxes in her hands. “The first one is a Fleshlight, except this one feels like you’re doing anal. I’m guessing you’d like that since it’ll feel like a man. The second one is just a plain vibrating dildo. You’re new to toys so simple ones will work best for you.”_ **

 

**_“Whoa, why do you assume I’d want an asshole Fleshlight? I like the ladies.”_ **

 

**_“Oh, I’m sorry! You said you wanted something penetrative. Plus you have that “I’m in love with a guy” look so I just assumed. I’m sorry. Should I go get you a regular Fleshlight?”_ **

 

**_“No, I’ll take the damn asshole one,” Dean says as he slaps down the money. He does a quick inventory of the money leftover. Almost empty, damn it._ **

 

**_The lady bags up the toys. “Have a nice day!!” Dean grumbles and quickly gets into his car._ **

 

**_That was embarrassing, he thinks to himself._ **

 

**_~~**~~_ **

 

    Sam narrows his eyebrows at Dean. “Dude, are you daydreaming?”

 

    “Shut up, man.” Dean pulls into a drive through and orders food for the both of them. He presses a button on a tiny remote in his pocket and prays that Sam doesn’t hear the faint vibrating coming from the seat of his pants. 


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y’all like ❤️

    The boys finally make it to Bozeman, Montana near midnight. They manage to snag a motel room for cheap, although it was a one bed room. When they walk in, they realize it’s a very small bed. Sam sits on the edge of the bed. “You know, after this case we should stay around and do some hustling. You said we were running low.” 

 

    “Yeah, definitely.” Dean sits on the bed too and throws himself back. “By the way, you have the floor tonight!” 

 

    Sam groans. “Why do I always have the floor? Shouldn’t we just take turns?” 

 

    “Because I’m the older brother! Now suck it up!” Dean pushes Sam off the bed but at the last minute Sam grabs Dean’s jacket, knocking him to the floor as well. The tiny remote falls out of Dean’s pocket and lands near Sam. 

 

    “Hey, what’s this?” Sam says as he picks it up, turning it over and studying it. “A remote? Did you steal a remote from the last motel?!” 

 

    Dean’s face becomes dark red and his breathing becomes staggered. “No, that’s nothing. Just give it to me!” Dean lurches forward and grabs at Sam’s hand but he pulls away at the last second. Sam presses the on button and the vibrations start, slow at first. “Sammy, give me the damn remote right now!” 

 

    Sam ignores his big brother and presses another button, the volume up one. The vibrations become stronger and Dean whimpers, pushing away from his brother and trying to wiggle the dildo away from his inner bundle of nerves. Sam looks at Dean worriedly. “Are you alright? Are you feeling sick?” Sam moves close to Dean but keeps a strong hold of the remote. “Was it that taco cart we visited?” 

 

    Dean starts breathing heavy, his task of getting the vibrations away from his prostate unsuccessful. He feels his cock swelling and hardening. “God, Sam. Press the off button, please!” 

 

    “Oh,” Sam says, still confused as to what the remote does. He does what Dean says and presses the off button. Dean’s breathing slowly becomes normal and he slumps to the floor, his cock still throbbing. “Dean? What’s this remote for?” 

 

    “My fucking vibrator, Sam! Now shut up and give me the remote!” Dean yanks it from Sam’s hand as Sam stares at the ground in shock. Dean runs into the bathroom and throws off his clothes and quickly gets the vibrator out and throws it in the sink. He stands there for a minute, thinking of random things to get his hard on to go away. Finally, after a full 10 minutes, he’s soft enough to get dressed again. He washes the dildo carefully and shoves it into his pocket, along with the remote. He opens the bathroom door and peeks out. Sam is still sitting on the same spot on the floor, staring at the ground in confusion. “Hey,” Dean kicks his legs gently. “Let’s get some sleep and gank the witches or demons, whatever they are.” 

 

    “Yeah, sure Dean,” Sam whispers and crawls into a ball on the floor, pulling the extra pillows and blankets to him. Dean sighs and lays on the bed after shoving his dildo and remote into his duffel. 

 

_ Oh man, this is gonna be awkward tomorrow,  _ Dean thinks to himself. 

 

~~**~~

 

    Sam doesn’t sleep. He can’t stop thinking of Dean grinding against the floor when he turned the vibrations on. The image of Dean’s jeans bulging out as Sam turned the vibrations up was forever etched in his mind. Sam peeks above the bed to look at Dean’s sleeping form. Dean’s breathing is smooth and shallow, his chest rising ever so slightly. The scene from earlier plays over in his mind again and he throws himself back onto his makeshift bed. He closes his eyes and waits for sleep to come. 

 

    In the morning, Sam opens his eyes to the sound of the shower running and Dean’s low singing. Sam quickly gathers his things and waits patiently on the bed, fiddling with his father’s journal. Finally, Dean comes out of the bathroom and Sam jumps up, almost dropping everything he was holding. “H-hi, Dean!” Sam’s voice has raised a few octaves. Dean gives his little brother a concerned look. 

 

    “Dude, you okay? Going through a second puberty? What’s up with your voice?” Dean throws on his jacket. 

 

_ Is he just gonna pretend like last night didn’t happen? Throw him off guard.  _ “Do you have the vibrator in right now?” 

 

    Dean whips around, murder in his eyes. “What did you say?”

 

    “The vibrator,” Sam says, standing up and slowly inching closer to his older brother. “Do you have it in right now?” 

 

    “Are you high or some shit, man? I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Dean throws his bags over his shoulders and makes his way to the door. Before he can even open the door, he collapses to the floor, dropping all his bags, as the vibrations start on high, right against his bundle of nerves. Dean growls and throws Sam the bitchiest look he can. “How did you get the remote?” 

 

    Sam smirks and twirls the remote around his fingers. “I stole it while you slept. You really like that thing, huh?” 

 

    “It takes the edge off when things get too intense. Now shut up, we got a monster to gank.” Dean rushes out of the motel room, getting as far away as he can from the remote and Sam. The roar of Baby’s engine soothes Dean and he almost completely forgets that Sam has the remote until Sam plops himself down in the car. 

 

    “You can have the remote back,” Sam lays the remote next to Dean’s thigh. “I’m sorry.” 

  
    “Forget it.” Dean shoves the remote into his pocket and starts driving.  _ We better find this thing and fast. I need some time to regroup. _


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry it took so long. Went on a mini vacation to see my amazing family in Kentucky! Just now starting to get back to normal. Anywho, this chapter fucking sucks but I hope you enjoy anyways.

    “I hate witches,” Dean mumbles as the witches have him pushed against the wall, unable to move. The girls caught Dean trying to break into their house and after dousing them in holy water, Dean deduces that they’re witches, not demons.  _ Too little, too late,  _ Dean thinks to himself. 

 

    “We hate you too,” one of the witches says as she’s gathering her ingredients for a spell. The second witch watches the door, waiting for Sam to come rescue his big brother. The third witch keeps her eye on Dean, making sure he doesn’t do anything stupid trying to escape.

 

    Dean lays his head against the wall. “You know, the last time someone stared at me that hard, I got laid.” The witch scoffs and looks away but Dean catches the blush sneaking up on her cheeks. “You could let me down and we can go into one of these bedrooms and make our own...spell.” 

 

    The witch throws him a glare and says something in latin, which crushes Dean against the wall even harder. “I can’t believe you really thought I’d fall for that.” 

 

    The one witch who was working on a spell speaks up. “I’m ready!” She grabs her bowl and walks over to Dean. “I read you as you walked in. Different girls every town, fucking them then dumping them.” She shakes her head then starts her incantation. A warm ball forms in Dean’s stomach, the warmth slowly spreading throughout his body. He feels another ball of pain in his stomach, this time he feels it growing and growing, like some new organ is growing there.

 

    “What the hell are you doing to me?!” Dean screams, the pain becoming too much to bear. Finally, the pain bursts and scatters to every corner of his body then the warmth and pain subsides. Dean pants and glares at the witch. “Bitch.”

 

    The witches laugh and let Dean down, making him slump to the floor, still weak from the pain. “You think women are dispensable. In fact, we are stronger than men. We carry babies. You’ll see how strong we are.”

 

    Before Dean can ask what she means, Sam bursts into the room and it descends into chaos. It ends when the three witches are dead, and a deep gash in Dean’s side. “Hey, you okay?” Sam moves to his brothers side and gently stitches up the gash. “What did they do to you?” 

 

    “I think the main bitch put some kind of curse on me,” Dean grunts at the pain as Sam stitches him up. “She kept talking about how I treat women and how strong women are. She talked about pregnancy too,” Dean scoffs. “I don’t know what she did to me, man. But it hurt!” 

 

    “Do you feel different?” Sam asks, helping Dean up to his feet. 

 

    “No, not really. Feeling a bit nauseous but most of the curse happened in my stomach area.” 

 

    Sam helps Dean walk to the car and helps him in. Sam drives back to the motel then helps his brother inside and onto a bed. “I’m gonna take a shower first, then you if you’re up for it.” Sam disappears into the bathroom and moments later, Dean hears the water running. 

 

    Dean lays there for a few minutes, feeling heat pool in his belly. The heat slowly starts spreading to the rest of his body. He feels his pants tighten and he ventures a hand down him and feels that his dick has hardened.  _ The fuck? _ Dean thinks to himself. Suddenly, a wave of pain knocks Dean to the floor, screaming, “SAM! SAMMY!” 

 

    Sam runs out of the bathroom, hair and body still dripping water, wrapped in a towel. “Dean, what’s wrong?!”  

 

    “I don’t know!” Dean groans and clutches at his groin. “It’s hurts, Sammy. It hurts real bad.” 

 

    Sam gives Dean a look over, checking for any other injuries. “Dean, I think this is a fuck or die curse. Just lay there and I’ll find you a lady, okay?” Sam gently lays Dean back on the bed and tries to ignore his own slowly growing erection.  _ The curse must be giving off some pheromones or some shit,  _ Sam thinks to himself. 

 

    “No! I can’t wait any longer, Sammy. Please, need you. Need you to help me!” Dean yanks down his pants and boxers and wraps his hand around the base of his erection. “God Sammy, please. I can’t, it hurts!” 

  
_ Those damn witches,  _ Sam thinks before stripping off his clothes quickly. 


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyoooooo. Hope y’all enjoy.

    Dean licks his lips and looks over Sam’s naked body.  _ Damn, little bro’s got a sexy body,  _ he thinks to himself. Another pang of pain through Dean’s lower half knocks him out of his thoughts and he groans, grabbing for Sam. “Sammy, please. Need it now.” Sam nods and grabs his duffel, digging out lube and a condom. “No condom, please Sammy. I wanna feel you.” Sam gives his big brother a long look, trying to decide if it’s a good idea or not. “Oh for fucks sake, Sammy. I’m clean! Just hurry up!” 

 

    Sam lubes up his fingers and gets on his stomach between Dean’s legs. “Take a deep breath,” Sam whispers and slides in one finger slowly. 

 

    Dean chuckles. “I’ve done this before. I don’t need stretching.” 

 

    Sam gives him a bitchy look. “I want to do this right. I’m bigger than your damn dildo so let me stretch you or I’ll leave you here to suffer.” 

 

    Dean lets out a breath and nods. “Okay, sorry Sammy. You do your thing.” Dean lays his legs on Sam’s shoulder, spreading himself even more for his little brother. 

 

    Sam slides in another finger and does some scissoring motion, the tip of his longest finger pressing into the little bundle of nerves inside Dean. Dean gasps and grabs at Sam’s hair, pulling on it hard. Sam slides in one last finger before sucking the tip of Dean’s cock into his mouth. Dean thrusts up with a shout and he pulls even harder on Sam’s hair. Sam pulls away quickly and wipes his fingers on Dean’s discarded shirt. 

 

    Dean groans. “Seriously, dude? That’s my shirt, I don’t want lube on it!” Sam ignores him and lubes up his own dick. “God, you’re so slow. My cock is literally painfully red right now and you’re taking your sweet old time.” 

 

    Sam shoots Dean a murderous look. “This is my first time doing anal with a man. Sue me if I wanna make sure I’m doing it right.” 

 

    “Jesus fuck, man,” Dean says and leaps up, pushing Sam down and climbing over his lap. “I’ve done this plenty. Just let me do it,” and with those words, Dean unceremoniously slams himself over Sam. There’s a moment of pause where Dean steadies his breathing. “Bigger than you look, holy shit.” 

 

    Sam chuckles and pulls Dean down towards his face. “That’s why I wanted to take it slow, you idiot.” Sam grabs his big brother’s face and gives him a deep kiss, their tongues battling for dominance. Dean starts riding Sam slowly, pulling away from the kiss to steady himself. Sam grabs Dean’s shoulder and flips him over so Dean’s on his back now. Dean looks up at his brother with wide eyes, his pupils blown wide with lust. Sam pulls almost all the way out, only leaving his tip in. Dean whines deep in his throat and immediately after that, Sam slams in with all his might. A scream rips itself from Dean’s throat and he throws his head back as Sam pounds into him with no mercy. 

 

    “Oh fuck, Sammy, so close,” Dean moans, wrapping a hand around the base of his dick. He starts stroking himself slowly, the heat in his belly intensifying. Together, the boys explode, Dean painting his chest with his cum and Sam going as deep as he can and fills up his big brother. Sam collapses on top of his brother, panting hard. Dean groans and tries to push him off. “God, dude you’re heavy! Get off!” 

 

    Sam chuckles and lifts his head. “I already got off,” he whispers with a smile. 

 

    Dean gives him a bitch look. “I can’t breathe!” Dean pushes Sam off him, pushing him off the bed in the process, Sam’s dick slipping out of Dean easily. Sam’s cum starts dripping out of Dean slowly. “Ugh, that’s disgusting. Get a towel.” 

 

    Sam raises his head from his place on the floor. “Are you always this bossy after sex? I thought sex was supposed to calm you down and make you happy.” Sam gets up and makes his way to the bathroom. When he comes back, he throws the damp washcloth on Dean’s chest. “Happy? Jerk.” 

 

    “Bitch,” Dean replies and wipes himself clean. He’s in the middle of cleaning himself when he hears Sam make a surprised noise. 

 

    “Hello Dean. Hello Sam,” the rich, deep, baritone voice of their favorite angel sounds out. He gives Dean a sideways glance. “I’ve missed something. You’re both naked.” 

 

    Dean sighs and gets dressed quickly. “What do you want, Cas? We’re kinda busy.” 

 

    “I mean, we were busy but we just finished.” Sam gives Dean a sly smirk who in turn gives Sam a slap on the back of the head. 

 

    Cas cocks his head and looks between the brothers. “You two just had sex,” he looks over at Dean. “You have some kind of curse on you.” 

 

    Dean looks at the angel with wide eyes. “How can you tell?” 

 

    “I’m an angel, you ass. I can tell.” He lays two fingers on Dean’s forehead. “I can’t heal you of the curse,” he says matter-of-factly. 

 

    Dean sighs and plops on the bed. “Great, that means research. Sammy? Can you go research? I’m tired.” Dean crawls under the blankets. Sam looks over at Cas then at Dean. He decides to leave to research. 

 

    “Bye, Dean. I’ll be back soon. Text me if something happens!” He kisses Dean’s forehead and throws a wave to Cas. He walks out the door, taking Baby, leaving Cas and Dean alone. 

 

    Cas settles down to watch tv and as Dean relaxes and tries to fall asleep, the heat and pain begins his belly again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. My smut fucking sucks and I’m sorry:( I tried my best lol I hope you enjoyed even tho it was sucky. Feel free to comment or message me on   
> Tumblr: gimmesomeofdatdestiel  
> Kik: emmaharrystyles  
> Instagram: emzmath   
> Twitter: emmalester2016
> 
> Thank you all! <3


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a tad bit longer but has some important developments. Also, idk why the sex is so slow paced, forgive me. Enjoy!

    The ball of heat in Dean’s belly becomes even more intense, waking him up from his cat nap. He sits up and throws the blankets off him, a layer of sweat already sticking to his clothes and skin. The heat moves beyond the ball and goes down into Dean’s groin. He moans as his erection grows. “C-Cas,” Dean grits out between his teeth. 

 

    Cas looks up at Dean from the couch. “Dean? Are you alright?” Cas makes his way to Dean and lays a hand on his shoulder. Dean rubs his face against Cas’ hand and kisses it lightly. 

 

    “Cas, I need you,” Dean whispers and pulls Cas on top of his body. “Please? Need you to fuck me. It hurts,” Dean lays a hand on his stomach and grinds against Cas hard. Dean slides his pants and boxers off. Once his cock comes into contact with the air, he hisses and grinds against Cas harder. 

 

    Cas studies the man under him for a minute then he quietly disrobes and lays his clothes across the couch. “Dean?” Cas touches Dean’s hips softly. “Dean, this is the curse making you feel this way. But I’ll make you feel better, I swear.” Cas ducks his head and sucks Dean’s tip into his mouth, sucking slowly. Cas takes the rest of Dean’s length in his mouth, no gag reflex to stop him, being an angel and all. Cas sucks Dean hard and deep, his hands fondling Dean’s balls gently. 

 

    Dean screams and throws his head back. “Oh fuck, Cas!” Dean screams and cums, directly down Cas’ throat. However, his erection doesn’t go down. The curse is giving him a remarkable recovery time. Cas pulls off Dean with a pop and licks off any drops that may have spilled. Dean laughs and wipes off some sweat from his forehead. “Goddamn, you’re good at that!” 

 

    Cas laughs and wipes at his mouth. “I might have learned a few tricks from the internet,” he chuckles. 

 

    Dean grabs Cas by the shoulders and hauls Cas over his body. “Show me what else you learned from the internet!” Cas grips Dean’s hips and flips him onto his stomach. Dean gasps and digs his nails into the sheets. Cas slides down his human’s body and spreads his full cheeks. 

 

    “Holy fuck, what are you doing? Cas!” Dean squeaks when Cas’ tongue makes contact with his quivering hole. “Shit, you really did learn from the internet.” 

 

    Cas pulls away, self conscious all of a sudden. “Oh. Do people not like that? The man on the video seemed to love it.” 

 

    Dean looks back at Cas and gives him a reassuring smile. “Nobody has done that to me before, I wasn’t expecting it, that’s all. Go ahead, try it! I might like it.” Dean lays his head back down on the bed. 

 

    Cas doesn’t move for a full minute. The slight panic he felt at doing “the sex” wrong has passed so he grabs Dean’s hips and places a kiss on each cheek. He grabs the lube that’s sitting by Dean’s head. He pauses for a bit. “Dean? I think I need help…” 

 

    Dean flips around and looks up at Cas. “I was hoping you’d say that because the pain and heat is starting up again.” Dean grabs the lube out of Cas’ hand and smear some all over Cas’ hard on. “I’m still stretched from Sam earlier so there’s no need for extra prep.” He flips back over onto his stomach and presses a gentle hand on his stomach, the pain slowly becoming too much to bear. “Hurry, please Cas.” 

 

    Cas grips his human’s hips and slowly pushes in, regretting not spending more time prepping Dean. Dean groans and bites the pillow hard. Cas lays a hand on Dean’s middle back. “Are you okay?” he asks, softly. Dean grunts and shakes his head. He lifts up for air. “Dean? Please, talk to me. Are you okay? Should I pull out?” 

 

    Dean grabs Cas’ arms from behind him. “No, don’t you dare pull out. I can take it, man. Taken a lot worse.” 

 

    Cas curls his hands around Dean’s hands. He starts to slowly push in again and he finally makes it, sheathing every inch of his dick inside Dean who can’t stop groaning under him. “Dean,” Cas whispers and rubs Dean’s shoulders gently. 

 

    “God, just move, you dumbass angel,” Dean moans and moves against Cas. Cas starts moving slowly and deep, prodding against that bundle of nerves inside Dean on every thrust. Cas digs his nails into the plump skin on Dean’s ass and starts to move faster and harder, feeling Dean’s body tighten, getting closer to relief. “Cas, I’m gonna-“ 

 

    “Yes, Dean. Do it!” Cas cuts him off, now fully pounding into Dean. Dean arches his back and cums, soaking the bed in it. Cas pulls out of his quickly and then just stands there, staring at Dean’s body. He tilts his head as Dean flips himself around and smiles warmly at him. 

 

    “Cas?” Dean asks, sliding his hand along Cas’ side. “Don’t you wanna cum too?” Dean’s hand continues its descent towards Cas’ erection. He wraps his hand around the base gently. “Do angels orgasm?” 

 

    Cas moans softly then clears his throat. “Yes, but it’s different from humans...but our vessels orgasm as usual humans.” 

 

    Dean smiles up at his angel. “So angels really do have sex up in heaven,” Dean chuckles. “Never could imagine.” 

 

    “It’s only to breed...and we only do it when the amount of angels is running low. I’ve never done it nor had the opportunity.” Cas moans loudly and throws his head back as Dean’s hand speeds up its movements. 

 

    “Has your vessel orgasmed while you’ve been in it?” Dean asks, curiously. His grip tightens a bit, causing Cas’ hips to jerk unevenly. Cas doesn’t answer, just blushes and looks away. Dean laughs, “That answers my question.” His hand moves even faster, his thumb rubbing against the tip, causing a high pitched whine every time. He hears Cas’ breathing become uneven. “Yeah, cum for me Cas. Do it the angel way or the human way. I can tell you’re close. You are, aren’t ya?” 

 

    Cas nods and closes his eyes. “Dean,” he whispers and lets go, painting Dean’s chest with his cum. He feels something else and barely has any time before a bright white light emits from him. “Dean, close your eyes!!” Cas yells. Dean closes his eyes right before the light explodes, knocking Cas into the wall. The light surrounds Dean, pulsing with him inside. Dean gets picked up and levitates. The light explodes again and Cas opens his eyes just in time to see Dean’s stomach area glow then return to normal. Cas makes his way to Dean, who’s passed out but breathing. “Dean? You okay?” 

 

    Dean opens one eye. “I’m fine, dude. Just shut up and let me sleep.” Dean closes his eye again and settles into the bed. He’s asleep within seconds. 

 

    The door opens and Sam walks in and assesses the situation. “I missed something,” he says, chuckling. He places the grocery bags on the table. “I figure you’re not hungry?” Sam settles down and starts eating. 

 

    Cas can’t take his eyes away from Dean. “Sam, I think something’s wrong with Dean.” 

 

    “Yeah, I know. He’s cursed.” 

 

    “No, there’s something more.” He takes a step closer to Dean and runs his hand above his body. “Sam. He’s pregnant.”

 

    “Pregnant?!” Sam asks incredulously. “It can’t be, he’s a guy!” 

 

    “The witch put a curse on him, she made him able to get pregnant. It doesn’t help that my angelic breeding abilities activated.” Cas looks over at San. “I think we shouldn’t tell Dean. Not until he starts to show.” 

 

    “Until he starts to show?! Cas, what are we supposed to do?! We can’t take him to a real doctor to check on the baby. They’d throw Dean into a facility where they’d do experiments!” 

 

    “Don’t worry, Sam. I know a guy.”


	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is super short but it’s been awhile since I posted a chappie so here’s a small one. Also this week is my birthday week so I’m a tad bit busier than usual. Hope you enjoy!

    Sam and Cas let Dean sleep through the night. When he wakes up, Sam and Cas are whispering to each other in the corner of the room. “Guys,” Dean says, stretching his limbs slowly. “What kind of slumber party shit are you two doing?” 

 

    Cas gets up and slowly walks over to Dean. “How’re you feeling? You think the curse was broken?” He hands Dean a water bottle and some Tylenol. 

 

    Dean takes the pills and downs the water. “Yeah, I think it’s gone. I don’t feel that pain and heat in my stomach anymore. Now my stomach just feels...heavy. It’s weird but livable.” Cas shoots Sam a look when Dean says ‘heavy.’ 

 

    Sam walks over. “So you remember what happened while you were cursed?” He sits next to Dean, careful not to touch him. 

 

    Dean sighs. “I don’t remember exactly. I can guess by what’s sore. My ass and jaw are in absolute pain. So I did some fucking, I guess.” Sam and Cas share another sideways glance. “What?!” Dean catches the look. “Why’re you being so secretive? Who’d I fuck? It was some random guy, wasn’t it?”

 

    The room is silent for a minute. Finally, Sam speaks up. “It was us. I was first, we actually...did penetrative sex. Then it was Cas when I went out for food. But you just gave him a handjob and a blowjob.” 

 

    Dean blows up. “Are you messing with me?! I did not have sex with my brother and my best friend. I didn’t! That’s gross, first of all!” 

 

    Cas grabs his shoulder, instantly calming Dean down. “You were in pain. We needed to help you. You would’ve died if Sam and I didn’t help you.” Dean looks over at his best friend, Cas but stays silent. “Dean, there's something else.” 

 

    Sam jumps up and pushes Cas away, chuckling forcefully. “He’s just saying things! There’s nothing else!” 

 

    Cas knocks Sam’s hands away. “We need to tell him. The morning sickness will start soon. If the baby is a nephalem, the gestation period is short.” 

 

    Dean stands up. “Hold up. Morning sickness? Baby? Nephalem? Guys, what the fuck is going on?” Dean grabs Sam’s shoulder and makes him look at him. “Please?” 

 

     “The witches cursed you with a fuck or die curse. But they also cursed you to be able to get pregnant. And we have no idea how to reverse it. I’ve researched all night. Cas even asked around. We couldn’t find anything.”

 

    Dean takes five minutes of silence to process everything. “I need a drink.” 

 

     Cas chimes in, “Actually, that wouldn’t be wise, considering you are pregnant.” 

 

    Dean gives Cas a murderous look. “So how do we find out if I’m for sure pregnant? No doctor will help us.” 

 

    Sam hands Dean his jacket. “Cas knows of an angel who’s meat suit is a doctor. He’ll help us and keep it quiet.” 

 

    “Angels are dicks. How can we trust him?” He glances over at the angel in the room. “No offense, Cas.” 

 

    Cas just shrugs. “He’s not one of those angels that want apocalypse 2.0. He has stayed out of heaven’s mess. He’s a good one.” 

 

    “Fine, let’s go. But I swear, if I’m not man pregnant, I’m drinking till I black out.” Dean rushes outside to Baby, leaving Sam and Cas to rush after him. 

  
_ Of course I’m not fucking pregnant,  _ Dean thinks to himself as he drives.  _ That’s absurd. _


	7. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes this is the last chapter...only because I have lost creative momentum for this story. But I am moving on to bigger and better fics!!

    The whole car drive is uncomfortably silent. Sam and Cas don’t say a word and the only sound is the quiet humming by Dean to the songs playing on the radio. Cas is sitting in the back, looking between the brothers in the front seat. He silently gives instructions to Dean to find the angel doctor. 

 

    As Dean pulls up to the doctor’s office, he breaks the silence. “There is no way I’m going in there. It looks like a hospital and I don’t do hospitals.” 

 

    Sam sighs and throws the car into park. “You’re going in. You’re the one that’s pregnant.” 

 

    “Oh shut up, bitch!” 

 

    “Jerk. Now let’s go!” Sam and Cas get out of the car, Dean following after slowly. Cas leads the way into the office, navigating to his brother’s office. 

 

    Cas knocks on the door and steps back, pushing Dean in front of him. The door opens and a tall man comes into view. “Can I help you?” He looks at every one of them but gasps when he looks at Dean. “You’re pregnant! How?” 

 

    Cas pipes up finally. “That’s what we need to talk about. May we come in please?”

 

    “Brother! Come in, come in,” the angel doctor steps aside. Cas and Sam barrel their way through but Dean is a bit more hesitant. He takes a step forward and looks around. 

 

    “This looks like a torture chamber. What’s that?” He points to a surgical bed, arms of a surgical robot hanging off the sides.

 

    “That’s Eddie. He’s my surgeon,” the doctor smiles. “He’s a robot. I don’t have to do any of the cutting myself!” 

 

    Dean sits down next to his brother, needing the comfort of Sam to squash the panicky feeling raising up in his throat. He doesn’t like the look of all these needles. The angel doctor turns to Dean. “Can I have you lay on this bed, please? I wanna do an ultrasound.” Dean gets up and lays down on the cold metal bed, the metal welcoming against his flushed skin. 

 

    “Is this gonna take long?” Dean asks, swallowing his nerves. 

 

    The doctor laughs. “It shouldn’t!” He brings a machine closer to Dean. “Lift up your shirt.” Dean does what he asks and trains his eyes on the ceiling. The coldness of the jelly on his stomach makes him hiss and throw a look over at the doctor. The doctor grabs his ultrasound and moves it slowly around Dean’s stomach. He presses some buttons on the computer but otherwise, the room is silent for a full 5 minutes. 

 

    Sam is the first to speak. “So? Is he definitely pregnant? Or are you angels just crazy?”

 

    “He’s definitely pregnant,” the doctor says. Dean makes a growling sound. “But there’s two babies in there. But since I’m an angel, I can see one baby has a slight glow around it. So I can safely assume that one baby is a nephalem and the other is a normal human baby.” 

 

    “So, Cas is the dad of the half angel one and then Sam is the father of the human baby,” Dean says, matter-of-factly. “Get this fucking jelly off me!” he yells. 

 

    Cas lays a gentle hand on Dean’s shoulder. “It’ll be alright. We’ll stay in this town so you can have regular check ups. The nephalem inside will help protect the completely human baby as well.” 

 

    Sam comes up behind the two. “Also, me and Cas will stay with you and help. Since we are...ya know, the fathers,” he says, blushing to his ears. 

 

    Dean let’s one small piece of his inner wall crack. “Thanks, you guys. I love you both. I’m just...I’m panicking.” He sees the tears starting in his brothers eyes and he scoffs. “Right, no chick flick moments. Get me out of here.” 

 

    An hour later, the two men and their angel are laying in a giant hotel bed, laughing about their future fatherhood. Dean speaks for everyone when he says, “God, we’re gonna suck at this.”


End file.
